1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electronic commerce.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A search engine is a computer program that facilitates locating electronically stored information, for example, in a database. Search engines are commonly used in distributed computer systems, such as those connected to the Internet, for providing information to users. In one example implementation, a user can provide input to the search engine in the form of a search query, which may include one or more words that are relevant to the information sought. The search engine searches for information that satisfies the search query and returns the information to the user as a set of search results.